


Frost

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems about Dementors and their victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mindkiller

~ Frost ~

the mind is a terrible  
thing  
to taste

which is why  
I  
chip away

with my hands  
and my face  
and my frost

until

only

the broken soul  
in the screaming husk  
is left

so right

delicious

~oOo~


	2. Suggestion for Digestion

~ Frost ~

In a rare moment  
Of clarity  
They might manage  
To think  
Their screams sustain  
The very things  
Which make them scream

And while it may be _rational_ ,  
It's not quite _right_.

The sounds  
Of their tortured howls  
Are merely  
A byproduct of the process  
By which  
Their souls are stripped  
Of all  
Connection to conscious thought

After all, human souls taste best when broken,  
And it's recommended to serve them chilled.

~oOo~


	3. The Screaming Soul

~ Frost ~

flayed fingertips scrape bloodstained stone

someone is screaming; whose voice is that?

something is out there. something,

somewhere...

sometimes it is colder than usual

and with the cold comes the fear

but the memory of the thing

which causes the feeling is already lost

someone is screaming

sounds like the same person from before

whose voice is it?

oh!

right...

mine.

~oOo~


	4. Descent

~ Frost ~

thoughts form  
only to break  
and scatter  
flying away  
like feathers  
on the wind

nightmares remain; hope flees

at one point  
they realize  
and rather than  
face the music  
of eternal misery  
they will beg  
 _kill me_

mercy doesn't exist here

the voices  
fall silent  
eventually  
and then the  
waiting fiends  
finally feed

~oOo~


	5. Antimatter

~ Frost ~

A hive, indeed,  
But not a mind,  
Betwixt the lot.

What they most crave  
Is not a thing which  
They themselves have got.

They are the reaching,  
Grasping hands and mouths,  
Which render matter naught.

They 'guard' the prison.  
The wizards foolishly consider,  
Them to be employed.

Fools, those humans, yes.  
For the creatures' only  
Loyalty is to the Void.

~oOo~


End file.
